penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Temple District
The temple district is an area of Penrith that has been devoted exclusively to the temples of various gods. The district is surrounded by a high wall and a guarded gate is the only entrance, but it is a popular place to visit. Half park, half place of worship, families are often seen spending time here, and the district is usually full of life well in to the night. Paladins from each of the temples rotate duties at the gate and ensure no one is harmed or does any harm to the temples. Paladins in training tour the district's paths to ensure everyone is safe and cared for. As you enter, you will notice there has been recent renovations as the grounds and buildings are all new and pristine, the paths freshly cobbled, flowers and trees blooming, and every building in the district either rebuilt or refaced with the same pale local limestone, small chips of mica inside it catching the sunlight. While the design and shape of each temple is different, the matching stone lends an air of connection and polish to the district - the roads all paved with the same stones. The landcasping outside of each temple is unique, but the paths bear the same rows of rockrose flowers, low-growing shrubs with striking white flowers which bloom most of the summer. There is a temple to Heironeous, silent and closed, with a shrine to Ehlonna on the lawn - a gorgeous statue of a woman standing under a gate of woven ivy, a baby unicorn with a real horn embedded in it at her side. The horn can be touched, but is warded against removal. Next to the temple of Heironeous are a row of buildings with rooms for visiting clergy, all bright and new, with secure doors and windows, warm fireplaces and comfortable beds. Some are individual rooms, some intended for multiple occupants, but each cozy, clean, and welcoming. The line either side of a cobblestone path, and back on to small herb and flower gardens. Across from these buildings is the square, solid temple of Kord, from which can often be heard the sound of clashing weapons or cheering as sports teams compete. Off to the right down a flower-bordered cobblestone path are temples to the dwarven gods Ulaa and Dol Dorn, beautifully crafted and solid, the ground of Dol Dorn's temple loud with the clashing of sword against armor as their clergy practice on the grounds, and the scent of flowers coming from the beautiful garden surrounding the temple of Ulaa . Next down the main walkway, the temple of Ilmater stands, and the sound from inside of hundreds of metal hands clasped in prayer and tied with a red ribbon clink and clank in the wind as they hang from the rafters can be heard as you pass. A garden stands between the road and the temple, filled with food which they give to the needy, Near the temple of Kord are the temples of Iomedae - bright and welcoming, daily filled with the laughter of schoolchildren, and Istus, the fate goddess' temple holding a private library accessible only by appointment. The temple of Hypnos and Thanatos is the first to have been rebuilt, and stands a symbol of defiance against the attack of the Herald, it spires shooting upward in to the sky. The temples of Bahamut and Oghma beyond are quite different from one another but seem to be complimentary. The temple of Oghma also holds a library of religious texts, and appointments here are a little easier to get, though proper respects must be paid. The temple of Pelor stands brightly, reflecting sunlight over the immaculately landscaped lawns and gardens. The temple to Obad-Hai stands in the middle of a forest of oak trees, one huge oak coming up through the centre of the temple. Shining and new, a temple to the elven gods has been erected, the first of its kind in Penrith. Inside the round building, there are shrines to the Seldarine - Angharradh, Corellon Larethian, Rillifane Rallathil, The Undying Court, and Torm - around a central larger space of worship under a starry done of glass. In the centre of the district is a small, glassed gazebo. Inside there is a quiet, serene setting, left blank and a soft white so that those who worship gods not represented in the temples here have a place to offer prayers. The shrine is octogonal, and shelf surrounds the inside with small cushions to kneel on for prayer as well as folded chairs which can be pulled out for small events. There are trinkets, flowers, and offerings of all kinds scattered over the shelf, incense burning, and a small locked box for donations placed here, which are distributed evenly among the temples. Anyone searching for the shrine to Deep Sashelas will be directed to the docks . Category:Penrith Locations Category:Penrith